


Hunt

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hunt, Hunter Castiel, Hunting, Hurt Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Scared Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team free will is on a case.</p><p>During that case Dean gets badly hurt.</p><p>Cas hates that he doesn't have powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drunk.
> 
> I'll correct it in the morning. 
> 
> Hope you like. 
> 
> God bless autocorrect.

"So what are we dealing with?"

Dean stared at Sam while he scrolled on his laptop. Cas was in the bathroom, supposedly getting ready.

Sam clicked his laptop, "Looks like a couple demons are killing off people."

Dean looked confused, Cas came out of the bathroom and sat next to him, "Wait. There's no paterns? No mystery to figure out what it is? You already know what we're dealing with?"

Sam scoffed, "Ya. Seems so."

Dean stood up and got his duffle, "Let's go then."

Cas finally decided to speak up, "But if we were able to find out what they are so quickly, wouldn't it be a trap? Their most likely waiting for us." 

"Cas is right."

Dean looked from Sam to Cas and back, "It's only a couple demons. We can take them. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the abandoned warehouse the demons were staying they all got out of the car.

Dean motioned for Sam and Cas to go in back and he would take the front.

Dean opened the front door and slipped inside. Slowly, he crept along, keeping an eye out for any demons. 

Dean turned the corner and was thrown against the wall.

"Well well. A Winchester. Where's your brother?" A female walked up to him, trailing a hand along his chest.

"Not here bitch." 

The demon raised her eyebrow, "Is that anyway to talk to a lady  _Dean_?"

Dean spat at her, "Whatever bitch."

She squeezed her hand, making his insides squeeze, "You must learn some manners Deannie. "

The demon squeezed her hand and Dean screamed.

"I love to hear you scream."

Blood was pouring out of Dean's lips and he went limp. The demon was laughing, Sam and Cas has came in and snuck up behind, Sam driving his knife in her.

Dean slumped and Cas ran to catch him, "Dean are you alright?"

"I-Is the others d-dead?" 

Cas nodded, "Their all dead. You're badly hurt."

Sam came to the other side of Dean and helped carrie him, "'M fine."

Cas shook his head, "You're not fine." 

They got him to the car and Dean slumped against the door, eyes barely open. 

Sam got the drivers seat and Cas sat in the back with Dean.

You could barely hear him but Dean mumbled, "You don't need to be in the back with me."

Cas curled his hand around ome of Deans, "Yes I do."

When they got to the hospital, Sam and Gas both helped Dean inside. Nurses came running when they say how bad Dean was.

They led him away and when they tried to follow they were stopped. 

"You can't follow unless you're family."

Cas was about to speak but Sam interrupted, "We are family. We're his brothers."

The nurse nodded and motioned them to follow. Cas quietly asked Sam, "I'm not his brother. You lied."

Sam side glanced at Cas, "Ya but you're more to him. He would want you there and if we told them the truth, they wouldn't let you. So just go with it."

Cas nodded. They stopped at a room and walked inside. There Dean was getting all hooked up to wires and stuff.

When the doctors were gone, Cas and Sam took a seat at his bedside, across from each other.

Cas took a hold of Deans hand and looked down, shaking. 

"Cas?"

Cas looked up at Sam, tears in his eyes, "If I had my grace. I would be able to heal him. He wouldn't be here hooked up to all this."

Sam's look softened, "Cas you couldn't do anything. The demon got him before we got there. It doesn't matter if you have your grace. Dean doesn't care, just that he's happy you're here. Grace or not."

Sam stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to get coffee for the both of us." And he was gone.

Cas twiddled Dean's hand in his own. The doctors said he was just sleeping, that he should wake.

He was looking down at their hands, "Baby?"

Dean's hand squeezed his and Cas looked up. He had tears in his eyes.

Dean took his hands and wiped them away, "Don't cry. I'm alright."

Dean scooted and patted the space next to him. Cas eagerly climbed in and snuggled Deans chest.

"It's alright sweetheart. I'm okay."

Cas sniffles but didn't move to lift his head, "If I only have my grace. I could have healed you. You were so hurt."

Dean put a hand under his chin and lifted it towards him, giving Cas a light peck, "I'm okay Castiel."

He leaned in and gave Cas a depper, longer kiss.

They broke when the door opened, Sam walked in.

"You're awake! That's great."

Dean pulled back and looked at his brother smiling, "Ya Sammy. And I feel good."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading loves.


End file.
